Cincin Untukmu
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: "Aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk seseorang, dan kurasa aku akan butuh bantuanmu, Shou-chan " / "Kenapa aku harus ikut membantu?" / "Kurasa seleranya mirip dengan seleramu." / "Oh... begitu." / Oneshot, warnings inside. / Birthday fic buat gyucchi! / RnR?


Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2012

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Amano Akira

Romance/Humor, K+

**_Warning:_** OOC, klise, abal. Baca A/N di bawah untuk keterangan lebih lanjut.

**CINCIN UNTUKMU**

* * *

Shouichi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Perutnya mulai terasa mulas, makanan yang masuk waktu sarapan tadi rasanya berputar-putar bersama asam klorida di lambungnya. Sensasi menyebalkan yang sudah sangat akrab dengan anak laki-laki berkacamata ini apabila dia merasa gugup.

Dan, hari ini gugupnya dua kali lipat. Sudah sepuluh menit dia berdiri di depan patung kontemporer yang menghiasi taman kota ini, menunggu seseorang. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia melepas kacamatanya, lalu memakainya lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia menepuk-nepuk bajunya, menepis debu yang bahkan tidak ada di sana. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, bola matanya mengarah ke jarum jam raksasa di patung kontemporer tersebut untuk menghitung sisa detik-detik yang dia punya.

Tepat saat jarum terpanjang melewati angka dua belas, namanya bergaung di udara.

"Shou-chan~!"

Lelaki dengan baju serba putih berjalan santai menghampirinya. Senyum di wajahnya tampak riang, seperti biasa bila _mood_-nya sedang baik. "Shou-chan, cepat sekali kau datang~" komentarnya ketika sudah berada di hadapan Shouichi.

"T-tidak juga kok, Byakuran-san... Baru sepuluh menit."

"Tetap saja. Hmm, seharusnya aku berangkat lebih awal," ujar Byakuran pada dirinya sendiri, sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan gelengan kepala dari si rambut merah. "Nah, karena Shou-chan sudah menunggu dari tadi, maka lebih baik kita pergi sekarang! Ayo, Shou-chan!" seru Byakuran seraya melangkah panjang-panjang ke arah pusat kota.

Shouichi segera menyamakan langkah dengannya, berjalan sedikit lebih cepat untuk bisa mengimbangi Byakuran yang berkaki lebih panjang. "Ehh... Byakuran-san, memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya. Memang, kemarin malam Byakuran hanya menelepon dan _menyuruhnya_ menunggu di taman jam sepuluh, tanpa memberitahu sama sekali apa rencananya. Semudah _itu_.

"Aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk seseorang, dan kurasa aku akan butuh bantuanmu, Shou-chan~"

Shouichi merenung sebentar. "Perempuan?"

"Seseorang yang kusukai," jawab Byakuran, yang jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Shouichi tentang gender tadi. Si rambut merah mengusap tengkuknya, merasa sedikit rikuh dengan sikap dan pembawaan Byakuran yang menurutnya serba-rahasia itu. Bukannya dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu, tapi tidak biasanya Byakuran membiarkan Shouichi di luar lingkup kerahasiaannya.

"Terus... kenapa aku harus ikut membantu?"

"Kurasa seleranya mirip dengan seleramu."

"Oh... begitu." Shouichi mulai merasa mulasnya tambah parah, tapi berjalan di samping Byakuran selalu membuatnya seperti itu, jadi dia pun sudah terbiasa untuk mengabaikan gejolak di perutnya.

Mereka sudah memasuki deretan toko-toko yang cukup ramai, mengingat ini hari libur. Sebelum mulai, Shouichi memutuskan untuk memperkecil lingkup pencarian sebanyak mungkin—karena, yah, dia tetap seorang laki-laki yang tidak hobi _shopping_ lama-lama layaknya anak perempuan.

"Ada bayangan, mau beli hadiah apa?" tanyanya. Byakuran langsung berhenti, terdiam dengan ekspresi berpikir masak-masak. Shouichi sampai _hampir_ merasa cemburu karena ada seseorang yang sungguh bisa membuat Byakuran berubah jadi serius seperti itu.

Setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai kemungkinan, lelaki dengan tato di bawah matanya itu kembali tersenyum riang. "Kurasa dia akan senang kalau diberi perhiasan~"

"Emas, atau perak?"

Senyum Byakuran melebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Emas akan lebih cocok dengan warna rambutnya."

Sekali lagi, api bernama cemburu tersulut di dalam diri Shouichi. Gadis macam apa yang sudah membuat Byakuran jadi... Ah, bahkan dia tidak mampu mendeskripsikan sikap Byakuran pada hari ini. Yang jelas, dia _berbeda_ dari yang sehari-hari Shouichi lihat di dalam Millefiore. Dan, bahkan seorang _Irie Shouichi_ tidak tahu akan keberadaan gadis ini sebelumnya! Apa-apaan ini?

"Shou-chan?"

Shouichi tersentak, dan tertunduk malu karena ketahuan bengong. "E-eh, maaf, Byakuran-san." Dia berdeham sekali untuk menetralkan rona wajahnya, dan berkata, "kalau begitu, kita ke toko itu." Dia menunjuk toko emas paling bagus yang dia tahu di daerah situ.

"Oke~" Byakuran menurut saja, dan membiarkan temannya itu berjalan mendahului. Begitu masuk di dalam toko, mereka mendekati konter dan seorang pramuniaga menyapa mereka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ah... Kami akan lihat-lihat dulu," jawab Byakuran, masih dengan senyum khasnya. Dengan mudahnya dia membuat pramuniaga perempuan itu terpesona. Kenyataan ini tidak luput dari pengamatan Shouichi, yang langsung menghela napas kecil. Siapapun orang yang disukai Byakuran, dia adalah gadis yang _beruntung_.

Satu tangan besar mendarat di bahu Shouichi. "Coba pilih satu yang menurutmu paling bagus," pintanya. "Kalau bisa, cincin saja."

Jadi Byakuran ingin memberinya _cincin_. Shouichi mengangguk; meski hatinya terbakar oleh cemburu, dia tidak mau mengecewakan lelaki itu. Dia tetap melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik—memilih-milih cincin sesuai keinginannya, karena kata Byakuran, orang yang disukainya itu punya selera yang sama dengannya. Akhirnya Shouichi menemukan satu yang menurutnya sempurna: sederhana, tanpa batu, hanya sedikit motif ukiran yang tidak begitu manis tapi jelas bernilai tinggi. Begitu Shouichi menunjuk cincin itu, Byakuran langsung memanggil pramuniaga yang tadi menyapa mereka dan memintanya membawa cincin tersebut ke kasir.

"Kau yakin, Byakuran-san?" tanya Shouichi ragu. Bagaimanapun, baginya cincin seperti itu kurang pas jika dihadiahkan kepada seorang gadis.

"Tenang saja, Shou-chan~" Hanya itu jawaban Byakuran, selagi dia membayar cincin tersebut. Lelaki itu tampak sumringah, sepertinya benar-benar puas sudah menemukan apa yang dicari. "Ayo pulang, kalau begitu."

Shouichi mengangguk lemah. Percuma saja mencoba mengalihkan Byakuran kalau dia sudah memutuskan.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan patung kontemporer di taman kota, kembali di tempat Shouichi menunggu tadi, mereka berhenti. Sudah jadi kesepakatan tidak tertulis kalau patung tersebut menjadi tempat mereka bertemu sekaligus berpisah tiap kali akan pergi bersama, dan hari ini pun bukan pengecualian.

Sebelum Byakuran pergi, Shouichi angkat bicara. "A-anu... Byakuran-san..."

"Ya, Shou-chan?"

"Kuharap... Dia senang menerima hadiah itu. Orang yang kausukai itu, maksudku," ujar Shouichi, sedikit salah tingkah. Sedikitnya, dia merasa harus mengatakan hal ini. "Kuharap cincin pilihanku sesuai dengan keinginannya."

Tak disangka-sangka, Byakuran malah tertawa. "Tenang saja, Shou-chan, cincin itu _sangat_ sesuai dengan kesukaannya. Aku tahu sekali."

"B-begitu ya? Syukurlah..." Shouichi ikut tertawa, meski tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang dia tertawakan. Kebetulan bahwa seleranya dan selera orang yang disukai Byakuran itu sama? Bukankah itu, ehem, sedikit _menyedihkan_ dan bukannya lucu?

"Oh iya, Shou-chan," panggil Byakuran, ketika lelaki berkacamata itu hendak pamit. "Ini, bawalah." Dia menyerahkan bungkusan berisi cincin emas tadi kepada Shouichi, membuat si rambut merah itu terbelalak.

"L-lho, Byakuran-san, kenapa aku yang—bukankah ini untuk gadis yang kausukai?" tanya Shouichi, kelabakan.

Alis mata Byakuran bertaut, meski senyumnya berubah jahil. "_Orang_ yang kusukai, Shou-chan," koreksinya. Melihat ekspresi bingung Shouichi sama sekali tidak terganti, lelaki itu mendesah. "Shou-chan itu lambat ya, untuk hal-hal seperti ini..."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Byakuran-san, apa maksudnya ini semua—"

Ucapan Shouichi terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja Byakuran berada di dekatnya, terlalu dekat malah, dan mengecup pipinya. Belum lagi Shouichi mencerna apa yang terjadi, Byakuran sudah menjauh lagi. Kali ini dia melangkah pergi diiringi lambaian tangan dan tawa kecil. "Jaga cincin itu baik-baik, Shou-chan, karena itu hadiah untuk orang yang kusukai~!" serunya, sebagai salam perpisahan. Meninggalkan Shouichi yang terpaku begitu saja. Meninggalkan Shouichi yang, sedikit demi sedikit, mulai merangkai seluruh peristiwa membentuk satu kenyataan _mengejutkan_.

"..."

"EEEHHH?!"

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N:**

A birthday fic for **gyucchi**. Otanjoubi omedetou! Dan berterimakasihlah nak, ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfiksi dengan pair slash, _khusus untuk**mu**_. Rasanya aneh, karena aslinya saya bukan fujoshi, _dan_ belum pernah menulis tentang Byakuran dan Shouichi (jadi karakterisasi diragukan) =w=" Belum lagi, saya nggak terbiasa bikin fluff, jadi ini semacam... percobaan. Hehe.

Betewe ini dibikin kilat lho =)) Meski begitu, semoga memuaskan ya. Semoga ooc minimal, semoga interaksinya nggak kaku, semoga nggak plot sinet, semoga kamu suka! :)

Reviews are always lovely!


End file.
